Forum:New Skin ideas
I think it would be a good idea if we, as a community had a brainstorming session for ideas that we'd like to see incorporated into the new look theme for the site. Personally I'd like to see us opt for a single, timeless design that represents Game of Thrones as a whole, rather than have a skin based on promotional material from Season 4 that will just end up being changed next year. The Harry Potter wiki have recently done something similar to what I have in mind... like an old book with parchment pages. UESP.net is another good example of this look. What does everyone else think?-- 15:49, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Well as I said on the Talk for the mainpage I tried loading up a sloppy copy of a new one last night: just a mock design so we can switch away from those damned fish-eyed faces with their dead stares. This should have been updated when Season 4 began. I am unfamiliar with loading skins onto wikis however. So I attempted to just copy the basic proportions of the old one and put in new images. However it didn't seem to load...though now in the photos section I notice that Staffer Grace has loaded up the image I did yesterday: My idea was just to make it "Ice and Fire": "Ice" images of the Wall storyline on the left, firey images on the right. Of course I could only fit so many images in (unless someone else can figure out how to make a better montage of smaller images)... So I went with, on the left, "Ice" being that epic shot of Stannis's large cavalry force charging in front of the Wall itself....while for "Fire" I used images of a burning Stark flag from the Red Wedding, plus the iconic shot of Robb Stark's desecrated corpse with the wolf's head stuck onto it. But this was just to "get the ball rolling"...--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:45, August 7, 2014 (UTC) I agree that HP Wiki's look of black text on a brown/tan background, to make it look like parchment, is a good idea for the main section itself. We tried using transparent sections in early Season 3 I think, and I don't remember it working out too well; it became difficult to read. Still I think the sidebars should be separate images (as they are now), wideshots and the like to give the illusion of depth (as opposed to these closeup character shots).--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:48, August 7, 2014 (UTC) My two cents :I'd go with a single, iconic image, like the Wall or the Iron Throne. A single image, not a collage. Or the dragon silhouette background we had before the faces staring at you, which now looks weird.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 16:54, August 7, 2014 (UTC) :If we only use one image of the Wall, I'd recommend a shot of the Battle of Castle Black (probably the well-lit Stannis army one) because then we get lots of stuff in one image.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:57, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Oh crud, the new skin I loaded kicked in, and it appears that I got the proportions all wrong. The left-hand Stannis army at the Wall image only covers the top half, as does the right hand set of images. On the old one, we only saw two poster-heads on each side even though there were four in the main graphic, so I only set it up to be about half-sized thinking it would display similarly. I will need to reload a better placeholder image. Something like a White Walker on the lower left, and dragons on the right. Do we have a good shot of either? Preferably a better shot of Drogon breathing fire on those goats?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:57, August 7, 2014 (UTC) :Another possibility would be a map of Westeros or the Known World. I'm adamant against collages. Despite the quality of the images they look a bit amateurish. I'm say that because in my teens I did some Buffy collages. --Gonzalo84 (talk) 17:05, August 7, 2014 (UTC) :::I'd be for a map of Westeros, but I'd prefer the Iron Throne. Maybe half of the Throne on the left side of the page and half on the right side? DRAEVAN13 17:10, August 7, 2014 (UTC) : I agree with Gonzalo about collages not being a good idea. Unless we can get one of the graphic designers at Wikia to make one where the images are blended together... that may be cool. I was also inclined to suggest the map of Westeros... until I remembered that the lamentable Ice and Fire wikia uses the same image. I'm not sure if there are other official HBO maps apart from that one?-- 17:28, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Okay I've updated my placeholder skin, this should work for the time being: Well Draevan13....why not use the in-universe map? That the characters use and which Jim Stanes drew up? We'd need good and well-lit screenshots.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:40, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Request for help Hi everyone. I'm Joe from Wikia. QueenBuffy just posted a request on the ComDev request page for a new background, and when I came here I noticed this discussion, so I thought I'd drop by. I've been making background images for Wikia communities for several years now, and I do agree that choosing a timeless, iconic image that accurately represents the topic is a good idea. In response to the fact that Ice and Fire Wiki already uses a map of Westeros, if you do want to use a map, you could use a Westeros map that looks different to the one they're using, such as this one. Of course, the Iron Throne is certainly iconic, so displaying half of it on one side and half on the other side of the page is always another option. Feel free to continue the discussion, and I'll keep watching it. Once a decision has been agreed upon, I'll be happy to make the new background. JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 18:44, August 8, 2014 (UTC) ::THE MAP THE MAP!!! I love it! We've done the chair before, but the map would be new and with the new Map features on Wikia, it seems fitting. What do you guys think?? 19:50, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Well I suggest using the in-universe map that Stanes made. Let me find some screenshots of it on here... It's one map and they re-use it a lot (though it unfortunately doesn't contain Dorne because it was made in Season 1, Dorne is off the edge). (As for color layout I'm tired of these cold blue colors, I liked TheBoy's idea of a parchment-color background with black text; also red icons to be wax-seal-like.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:53, August 8, 2014 (UTC) They sell this map over at the HBO shop; here's a (badly colored) image of the full thing: Since deleted Normally we only see parts of it when people are pointing at it. Let me find some other HD screenshots...--The Dragon Demands (talk) 22:56, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Okay they did later add Dorne to the bottom of the map in Season 3; only shot I have at the moment though is over Robb Stark's shoulder and with map markers all over it (showing that post-Battle of the Blackwater, with Stannis's armies crushed, the Lannister-Tyrell alliance has overrun the mainland Stormlands): :::I like example 1. The first one! 23:30, August 8, 2014 (UTC) Ack, sorry I got distracted by a phone call. Here's what I think is the best version we have, an HD screenshot of the map Maester Luwin uses in his geography lesson in Season 1 episode 5 "The Wolf and the Lion". (Notice that Dorne has been "accidentally" cut off the edge, because they didn't want to introduce it really early and deluge viewers with too many names, because they were still learning who the "Starks" and "Lannisters" were -- but as you saw they add the Dorne part in by Season 3). Here it is: --The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:18, August 9, 2014 (UTC) :::: Is the map you linked to an official one, Joe? If not we probably wouldn't be able to use it. I like the first one The Dragon suggested, it's clearer than the third one... although it doesn't show as many locations. I think regardless of which image we use a portion of it will be cut off, so the bits that are visible need to be as legible as possible. I think as long as people can recognize it as a map of Westeros, and can read it we should be okay. Does anyone else have any thoughts on the rest of the design? I think if we go with my parchment idea we should use a lighter shade than the Harry Potter Wiki... more like UESP.net. I also like The Dragon's idea of having the links, buttons etc in dark red to look like wax seals. That would look really cool.-- 08:54, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Oh no the third one is a high definition file, you can zoom in for the good parts...let me make some cropped versions...--The Dragon Demands (talk) 16:02, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Something along these lines: --The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:08, August 9, 2014 (UTC) I took a screenshot of the preview in the theme designer: I think what we're shooting for might look something like this: --The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:19, August 9, 2014 (UTC) :::I like it! I would suggest changing the deep red of the task/tool bar to a deep blue perhaps? But other than that, I am for it! Want me to let the staff know? 20:12, August 9, 2014 (UTC) New color scheme The color changes went into effect immediately: I changed the link color to a blue variant, because the brown text on tan background was kind of difficult to read. I want the links to be the exact same blue hue as the "buttons" are, but the theme designer doesn't give that option; I searched the rgb color code from "inspect element" to find the hexidecimal equivalent to plug in - but it's not quite the same shade of blue. Can someone help change the "links" hexidecimal color to the exact same blue shade that the "buttons" use? I wanted it to be red wax on parchment, but "red links" signify dead links on the internet, so that might be confusing. Well, the letter Catelyn got from the Eyrie in Season 1 had a blue was seal for Arryn...--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:18, August 12, 2014 (UTC) :The new background looks amazing, though I'm not too keen on the chocolatey color scheme. Perhaps I had gotten used to the gray-blue we've used for the last two years. How would a color scheme reflecting the "ice and fire" them would look? Grey background and red links.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 01:43, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for darkening the links. :You're welcome. You can see them better now. Just wish I knew how to make my damn signature "crown" image not show up in the activities page. lol 02:00, August 12, 2014 (UTC) ...Gonzalo84 said he thinks its too "chocolate-y" and a bit difficult to read. Thoughts on this? I don't know what "ice and fire" would look like with text colors....red on light blue looks kind of odd.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:55, August 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Chocolate-y. lol. Hmmm, well, it is tan. Not sure what else I could do, it matches the map pretty well, what did you have in mind? Lighter? 02:05, August 12, 2014 (UTC) :BTW... the infoboxes still have the grey background.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 02:06, August 12, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, once we pick a color scheme we need to adapt the infobox backgrounds to match it.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:07, August 12, 2014 (UTC) :::I don't really care for all the different shades of blue on the main home page. They aren't really that cohesive looking to me. Idk, what it is. Maybe the main headlines, are too "teal"..and need more dark blue in the middle of them? Maybe darken the cast portal box a smidgen? 02:11, August 12, 2014 (UTC) :Keep the grey background, a lighter or bluer shade to reflect the "ice" (and steel) and red for fire.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 02:12, August 12, 2014 (UTC) ...something vaguely along these lines?: ...needs adjusting. But admittedly black text on light blue/grey is a lot easier to read than black against tan like we have now.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:26, August 12, 2014 (UTC) :K. Let me tinker with it. 02:29, August 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Ok, cooler tones. What about this? 02:35, August 12, 2014 (UTC) :::I like this one. Though if you think its a little too dark, lighten it up a shade.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 02:57, August 12, 2014 (UTC) That? 03:02, August 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah!--Gonzalo84 (talk) 03:20, August 12, 2014 (UTC) ::: The background is amazing, but I think we need more cohesion in the rest of the design. We have pale blue pages, with gold headers, red buttons, dark blue links, plus the turquoise graphics and portals on the main page... it's just too busy. Seeing as we're settled on the background why don't we take our cues from that and make the whole skin based on a map with subtle shades of blue and green? Ice and Fire is a good idea in theory, but seeing as we're not using it in the background graphic it doesn't make much sense, as visitors are unlikely to make the association, and will just see lots of clashing colors.-- 07:43, August 12, 2014 (UTC) What about this sort of coloration for the articles?-- 08:47, August 12, 2014 (UTC) New color scheme The color changes went into effect immediately: I changed the link color to a blue variant, because the brown text on tan background was kind of difficult to read. I want the links to be the exact same blue hue as the "buttons" are, but the theme designer doesn't give that option; I searched the rgb color code from "inspect element" to find the hexidecimal equivalent to plug in - but it's not quite the same shade of blue. Can someone help change the "links" hexidecimal color to the exact same blue shade that the "buttons" use? I wanted it to be red wax on parchment, but "red links" signify dead links on the internet, so that might be confusing. Well, the letter Catelyn got from the Eyrie in Season 1 had a blue was seal for Arryn...--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:18, August 12, 2014 (UTC) :The new background looks amazing, though I'm not too keen on the chocolatey color scheme. Perhaps I had gotten used to the gray-blue we've used for the last two years. How would a color scheme reflecting the "ice and fire" them would look? Grey background and red links.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 01:43, August 12, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for darkening the links. :You're welcome. You can see them better now. Just wish I knew how to make my damn signature "crown" image not show up in the activities page. lol 02:00, August 12, 2014 (UTC) ...Gonzalo84 said he thinks its too "chocolate-y" and a bit difficult to read. Thoughts on this? I don't know what "ice and fire" would look like with text colors....red on light blue looks kind of odd.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 01:55, August 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Chocolate-y. lol. Hmmm, well, it is tan. Not sure what else I could do, it matches the map pretty well, what did you have in mind? Lighter? 02:05, August 12, 2014 (UTC) :BTW... the infoboxes still have the grey background.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 02:06, August 12, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, once we pick a color scheme we need to adapt the infobox backgrounds to match it.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:07, August 12, 2014 (UTC) :::I don't really care for all the different shades of blue on the main home page. They aren't really that cohesive looking to me. Idk, what it is. Maybe the main headlines, are too "teal"..and need more dark blue in the middle of them? Maybe darken the cast portal box a smidgen? 02:11, August 12, 2014 (UTC) :Keep the grey background, a lighter or bluer shade to reflect the "ice" (and steel) and red for fire.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 02:12, August 12, 2014 (UTC) ...something vaguely along these lines?: ...needs adjusting. But admittedly black text on light blue/grey is a lot easier to read than black against tan like we have now.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 02:26, August 12, 2014 (UTC) :K. Let me tinker with it. 02:29, August 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Ok, cooler tones. What about this? 02:35, August 12, 2014 (UTC) :::I like this one. Though if you think its a little too dark, lighten it up a shade.--Gonzalo84 (talk) 02:57, August 12, 2014 (UTC) That? 03:02, August 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Yeah!--Gonzalo84 (talk) 03:20, August 12, 2014 (UTC) ::: The background is amazing, but I think we need more cohesion in the rest of the design. We have pale blue pages, with gold headers, red buttons, dark blue links, plus the turquoise graphics and portals on the main page... it's just too busy. Seeing as we're settled on the background why don't we take our cues from that and make the whole skin based on a map with subtle shades of blue and green? Ice and Fire is a good idea in theory, but seeing as we're not using it in the background graphic it doesn't make much sense, as visitors are unlikely to make the association, and will just see lots of clashing colors.-- 07:43, August 12, 2014 (UTC) What about this sort of coloration for the articles?-- 08:47, August 12, 2014 (UTC) ...I really don't know which background color is easier to read: tan or light blue. That's something multiple people have to decide. ...I'm personally leaning back towards tan, after playing with blue for a few days. And QueenBuffy's idea to make the "wax" toolbars light blue to match the oceans seems the best of both worlds. So I vote for QueenBuffy's now, after so many days of trial and error with the other variants.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:54, August 13, 2014 (UTC) ...as a minor tweak, with tan background and blue-ish buttons, the current button color in QueenBuffy's scheme is sort of teal - but I would suggest using a custom hex color code for a shade that is a bit less greenish, such as "Teal blue or "Tufts blue. Just a bit closer to the shade of blue seen in the map.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:00, August 13, 2014 (UTC) :Gotcha, let me tweak it just a bit. 21:03, August 13, 2014 (UTC) ::What about that TDD? I made it more cornflower and took away the teals 21:06, August 13, 2014 (UTC) :::Oh that's great.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 21:28, August 13, 2014 (UTC) :::: I love it. My only complaint is, what is that odd bit of map section doing at the top? That wasn't there yesterday?-- 08:10, August 14, 2014 (UTC) :Ah, you've done the place up. Looks good, apart from the tan. What's up with the tan? --Werthead (talk) 19:34, August 14, 2014 (UTC) ::The blue is just "too" much...so we have now tried the tan, which seems to be the most favorite. Is there a variant of it you'd prefer Werthead? Thoughts or suggestions? As far as the bit part of the map up top, that has always been there..not sure what it is. I think it is part of the background. 20:02, August 14, 2014 (UTC) We've been discussing a redesign for the past few days, Adam. Further up on this same page we discussed that it is supposed to look like map parchment. We've been overdue for a redesign since the Season 4 premiere but the entire season passed and none was done. So we got the ball rolling now. We're actually settled on QueenBuffy's most recent design.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 00:10, August 15, 2014 (UTC) ::: I think the current color scheme is perfect. Quite a few of our internal templates need to be re-colored to match the new theme. I've done the portals and in-universe infoboxes, but the navboxes, and cast and episodes need to be done. I also think we should invert our logo, so it's black. That's just me however.-- 11:40, August 15, 2014 (UTC) I wouldn't mind new headlines on the main page, the font looks so busy to me, as does the teal color in them. 13:29, August 15, 2014 (UTC) : Agreed. How about ones that look like they're handwritten with quill and ink... would look good with the overall theme, I think.-- 13:37, August 15, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, the headline font needs to be upgraded as well. Should we use that same "Game of Thrones Font" thing I used for the topical menu drop down box headers like "Noble Houses"?--The Dragon Demands (talk) 17:41, August 15, 2014 (UTC)